


Im looking for someone to write this work

by Jazzbaby12



Category: Nartuo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzbaby12/pseuds/Jazzbaby12
Summary: There was someone writing this kind of book on here and on fanfiction.com they have deleted it and now im looking for someone who would write it any questions just ask. Just an avid reader looking for this willing to commission.
Relationships: Kakashi/male Sakura haruno
Comments: 5
Collections: Kakashi





	Im looking for someone to write this work

You can post your questions and comments here about doing the work I have the details of the work that I'm looking for


End file.
